


Fate

by Sea241



Series: Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, M/M, Though one should assume that with Reincarnation someone has to die first, more of an introduction to this AU, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea241/pseuds/Sea241
Summary: When Fate meddles, the world changes.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this probably won't make much sense since it's more of an introduction to this whole multifandom AU I've got planned. So sorry about that! Once you read this you can pretty much read any other work in the series in any order.

Fate is a fickle thing. Many people live their whole lives never fearing what Fate has in store for them, while others pray every night for Fate to be kind to them. However, Fate tended to stay out of most things, simply letting them be. Tired of meddling in things that would never come to fruition.

That is until Fate knew of Achilles. His fate was written in the stars, one of the best heroes, best of the Greeks, that much was known by all. Yet Fate had no interest in the plights of man; no, they were interested in the soul so connected to Achilles it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. People threw the word “soulmate” around so often that the meaning had been lost. And yet, here stood the purest example available. 

When one soul was ripped from the other, the pain was felt by all, even if they had no idea what had transpired. They were destined to suffer, Fate could not change that. Yet It felt the universe was worse off without the joined soul walking among others. So Fate meddled once again.

There wasn’t much Fate could do, in the long run. But a second chance was something It could grant. So Fate waited until the soul was joined once more before throwing them out into the universe, a new life and a new chance waiting.

Fate could not grant them their memories, that would be too much. However, Fate wasn’t perfect, some things slipped thru. While Fate knew their bond was strong, It was also curious to see if it would last, if they were true soulmates. So each new life the souls started fresh but kept the longing for something they could not describe. The other half of their soul.


End file.
